Blog użytkownika:Mirakulum 2002/brak pomysłu na tytuł
Rano jak zawsze weszłam na śniadanie , jak zawsze rodzice oglądali wiadomości. Tak jak codziennie była mowa biedronce i kocie oraz nowym bohaterkę Jastrzębiu. Gdy przełykałam ostatni kęs kanapki usłyszałam głos spikerki : z kim biedronka przyjdzie biedronka na bal z kotem czy jastrzębiem . - że co ja wcale nie miałam ochoty tam iść , no ale skoro mówią o tym nawet w telewizji to może warto by pójść- - zastanawiałam się. - a ty kochanie co o tym myślisz - zapytała mnie rodzice wygrywając mnie z moich rozmyślań. - o czym - zapytała - o tym z kim biedronka ma iść na bal u burmistrza. Zamyśliłam się a na wstępnie odpadła - moim zdaniem powinna iść z czarnym kotem bo zna go o wiele dłużej. - masz rację - odpadli rodzice. Gdy to powiedzieli Wstałam i poszłam do siebie. To na tyle zapraszam do komętowania i odwiedzenia innych opowiadań Gdy byłam w pokoju z ukrycia wyleciała moja kwami. - no i co myślisz z kim? i czy wogule biedronka ma iść na bal. - Nie wiem Mar. ty sama musisz zdecydować , zrób to co podpowiada ci serce - odparła moja kwami W tym momęcie usłyszałam krzyki , zostawiając rozmyślania na później i przemieniłam się , pobiegłam w stronę krzyków. Stanęłam oko w oko z Muzą. Chwilę później zjawili się kot i jastrząb i patrzyli na siebie z nie nawiścią. - Hej chłopaki cieszę się , że się nie pozabijaliście- powiedziałam. Chłopcy zarumienili się i ruszyliśmy do walki. Po walce udało nam się pokonać sługę w.c. Już miała odejść gdy poczuła , że jastrząb trzyma mnie za rękę , odwruciłam sięi zapytałam. - o co chodzi Jastrząb zapytał mnie czy pójdę z nim na bal maskowy nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć więc opowiedziałam - muszę się zastanowić. Wruciłam do domu i odmieniłam się i nakarmiłam Tikki. Dowiedziałam się ,że jeżeli założę sukienkę i się przemienię to po przemianie też będę miała sukienkę w kolorach biedronki. - Przynaj mniej nie będę musiała szykować sukienki- powiedziałam. W tem usłyszałam pukanie w okno , obejrzałam się za siebie zobaczyłam Czarnego kota , Tikki szybko schowała się , a ja podeszłam do okna , otworzyłam je i wpuściłam go do środka. -Co cię tu sprowadza ? czyżby słąwny czarny kot postanowił odwiedzić całkiem zwyczajną dziewczynę - zapytałam gdy ten był już w środku i sadowił się na krześle. - Mówiłaś kiedyś , że przyjaźnisz się z biedronką...- zaczął -Tka można powiedzieć , że znamy się na wylot a o co chodzi?- spytałam -Chciałem prosić cię o radę , b-bo chciałem zaprosić biedronkę na ten bal i nie wiem jak to zrobić.- powiedział - Wiesz moim zdaniem powinieneś być sobą i zaprosić ją w swoim własnym kocim stylu.-poradziłam -Taaa gdybyś wiedziała jak ja się normalnie zachowuje- użlalał się nad sobą - No nie martw się jakoś to będzie - starałam się pocieszyć bohatera. Uśmiechnął się pocałował mnie w rękę i uciekł przez otwarte okn. Miałam iść spać gdyusłyszałam krzyki , przemieniłam się i wyfrunęłam z pokoju. Dotarłam do złoczyńcy który nazywał się botanik c.k i jastrząb już tam byli i próbowali pokonać zło.Walka trwała dość krudko [ czyżby w.c tracił siły czy zbierał je na coś większego?] sama nie wiem. po walce jastrząb uciekł a kot złapał mnie za nad garstek i przyciągnął do siebie i zapytał mnie całkiem powarznie. - czy pójdziesz ze mną na bal maskowy? Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić najpierw jako Marinette daje mu nadzieję a jako biedronka ranię go. Szybko podjęłam decyzję i powiedziałam - Dborze ale tylko jako PRZYJACIELE - zastrzeagłam się - Oczywiśćie my lady- odparł promieniująćy ze szczęśćia kot - Spotykamy się za dwa dni pod wieżą Eiflla o 16:30 , i z tam tąd pódziemy na bal - żucił na dowidzenia kot. - dobrze- odparłam i za żuciłam swoje jojo i poleciałam do domu. Była już w pokoju i odmieniłam się Tikki zajadała się ciastkami a ja umyłam się i poszłam spać. Dwa dni później o 15:30 - mar. pospiesz się bo się spóźnisz- wołałą cały czas Tikki - spokojnie mam jeszcze godzine - uspokajałam ją co nie zdarzało się zbyt często zwykle to ona mnie uspokajała.Po kilku minutach miałam na sobie sukienkę włąsnego projektu , została tylko kwestia makijażu i fryzury , ale to załatfi Tikki.Gdy byłam gotowa wypowiedziałam magiczne słowa i wyleciałam przez okno , dotarłm na miejsce kot już tam czekał i o mało nie padł gdy mnie zobaczył. myślałem , że nie przyjdziesz ... to co idziemy kropkowata damo - zapytał mnie -Słłowa się dotzymuje i tak choćmu i nie NAZYWAJ MNIE TAK- powiedziałam Szliśmy spokojnie bo bal miał być o 19 ;00 więc mieliśmy sporao czasu. Gdy byliśmy pod pałacemusłyszałam głos pełen oburzenia , odwróciliśmy sieza nami stał jastrząb ale wyglądał inaczej.Z tego co zrozumiałam był wściekły , że nie poszłam na bal z nim tylko z kotem. - Jastrzębiu uspokuj się prosze - mówiłam spokojnie - nie jestem jastrząb jestem zazdrośnik - wrzasnął . Mogłam się domyśłić , że w.c nie odpuści ale jak ja mam walczyć w sukni?-pytałm sama siebie Po walce dość długiej bo jak się okazałó była już 18:57. to na tyle za błedy przepraszam i zapraszam do komętowania i odwiedzania moich innych opek 1] klaris a córka w.c 2] Marinette następczyni raf 3] marinette i adrien 4] wena czy to może się zdarzyć 5] ujawniona tajemnica 6] Wiktoria jako gepardzica Spojżeliśmy na siebie i pobiegliśmy w dwie strony ab nakrmić masze kwami , spotkaliśmy się pod pałacem burmistrza. Nie pewnie weszłam do pałacy gdy znależliśmy się w środku wszystkie oczy zwruciły się na nas czułam się jak na szpilkach. Zanim zdążyłąm coś zrobić poczyłam ,że kot prowadzi mnie na środek parkietu, nie wiedząc co mam robić poddałąm się rytmie melodi. Gdy zkończyłą sie muzyka podbiegła do nas Chloe - AAAch biedronka super ,że jesteś choć pokaże ci coś- zawołała ciągnąc mnie gdzieś przed siebie Żuciłam przepraszające spojrzenie mojemu partnerowi i poszłąm poganiama przez Chloe. Znalazłyśmy się w ogrodzie Chloe z dumą pokazała mi wielki żywopłot z moją i kota podobizną - no i co o tym myślisz?- zapytała z dumą -jest piękny - powiedziałam sztucznie miło , kilka minut byłyśmy ponownie w środku . Ponowinie wirowałam z kotem na parkiecie po kilku tańcach zmęczona usiadłam przy jednym ze stolików . to na tyle za błedy przepraszam i zapraszam do komętowania i odwiedzania moich innych opek 1] klaris a córka w.c 2] Marinette następczyni raf 3] marinette i adrien 4] wena czy to może się zdarzyć 5] ujawniona tajemnica 6] Wiktoria jako gepardzica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania